Vienna Waits for You
by swankkyy
Summary: Quinn has the perfect life and she hates it. But something horrible happens to Quinn and Rachel could be the girl to save her in the end. Quinntana in the beginning. Mostly going to be Faberry. Brittana side story. Lucy Caboosy back story.
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn's POV**

Cold water crashed down on Santana's body while she ran her hands through her hair. She turned off her shower and walked towards her locker to start putting on her clothes and tie her hair up. Quinn comes out of the same showers a few minutes later and frowns.

"Fabray, what is it now?"

Quinn looked at the floor by her feet and said in a small voice, "I really like your hair down.. I rarely get to see your hair not pulled back anymore"

Santana then pulled her hair tie out and ran her fingers through her hair a few times. "Happy?"

"Very much so."

"Fuck Quinn, I didn't take you for a 5 stage clinger"

Quinn gave Santana a sarcastic smile and began walking away towards her own locker to change before saying, "I didn't take you for such a dyke"

Santana glared over at the blonde then had a wicked smile forming on her full lips. She grabbed Quinn before she was out of reach and pulled her back to kiss her below her jawline.

"Where do you think you're going Fabray? I thought I heard you call me a dyke? You don't want to elaborate on that anymore?"

Quinn tried taking a few deep breaths, "San, we need to get to class.." The blonde moaned under her breath while her heart started picking up pace. It made the latina smile wider knowing that that amazing sound came out because of her way of turning on the blonde.

Santana's voice then lowered into a husk tone, "But I thought we were having so much fun Q... Why do you wanna leave me so fast?"

The brunette put her hands on Quinns waist running her hands up causing the blonde to get goose bumps. Santana continued kissing her and started to gently bite her neck.

Quinn started fidgeting and her voice was barely holding, "I-I-I don't S-Santana bu-but we're going to be la- oh my.. We might.. Mmmm"

Santana sat down on the corner of the bench and made Quinn straddle her. This had been a regular thing for them since they started running together in the mornings. Santana usually got her way around Quinn. She was like putty in Santana's hands. Quinn would seem like a grade A bitch to anyone else but to her she seemed like a really good time when they both got bored. They were only friends and their sex together was just a casual thing.

The latina ripped Quinn's towel off and started kissing her down her chest while the blonde tried to hide her moans by biting her bottom lip. The brunette knew she had her right where she wanted her.

Santana slowly got her hand in between Quinn's legs and started stroking the hairless wet cunt in front of her. Quinn started to rock her hips back and forth and grabbed onto Santana's wet hair.

"San, I need you inside me" Santana chuckled a throaty laugh, "Why don't you ask nicely?" The brunette then bit on Quinn's neck a little harder getting the reaction she wanted.

"Ohh please San."

"Please what?"

"FUCK ME."

Santana then plunged two fingers deep into Quinn and they both fell backward onto the bench. Quinn then started grinding into Santana's slow but really aggressive until she began to shake.

"I'm really close" Quinn began grinding faster and her moans got a lot louder. Santana was just as intense as Quinn trying to please her until she felt Quinn cum and her body started to slack.

Their breathing slowed a little bit and Quinn kissed Santana passionately.

"We still have plenty of time to spare Q. You really shouldn't worry so much"

"Yeah but we could've been caught any time. This is a public locker room."

"The only people who use this locker room are the cheerios and we obviously didn't have practice today. Besides, I thought you liked a little excitement when we fuck" They played around until they realized they better get dressed in case someone were to come in here

They got up and got ready as if nothing happened a few minutes prior. They weren't the affectionate type. All they really wanted when they fucked was the orgasm then get on with their day. They were only friends who did this once in a while to have a release. Quinn spent a longer time getting ready and applying light makeup. While she was fixing her hair Santana started getting really impatient with her best friend.

"Are you ready Fabray or do I have to carry your ass away from your reflection?"

Quinn rolled her eyes but finally got up and picked up her bag and walked out of the locker room with her friend.

"By the way, you are such a fucking lesbian Q."

"No, I do this for fun. You know I'm dating Finn. I'm not the one who fucks both of my best friends. This is strictly for pleasure San."

Santana just rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, but one day I'm going to be saying I knew it."

They both went in separate directions once they were outside in the parking lot. Quinn got her bag out of her car and started walking up the steps of McKinley high school. She wished the day would end faster than it began. She was not in the mood with dealing with school today. School was nowhere near pleasant for her to be at. She had to make sure she had a reputation there and be on top. Date the most popular boy in school (Who was Finn Hudson), make sure she won senior prom queen (It won't be taken away from her again), and make sure that whatever got in her way got taken care of _fast_.

As Quinn was in her own thoughts, she ran into someone, making herself fall backward and catching herself on her elbows.

Quinn looked up and saw Rachel Berry picking up her books and scattered sheet music. Quinn got up and made sure she was towering over Rachel while giving her the best menacing eyes she could, "Watch where you're going RuPaul."

Rachel didn't bother looking up while tucking all of her things in her arm again, "I'm so sorry Quinn. I didn't see you, I was just texting-"

"I really don't care who you were _texting_. Just _stay out of my way._" Quinn pushed her aside and kept walking until she reached Finn's locker and proceeded to put on the same act she did everyday, act like she cared for their relationship.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel got up and brushed herself off. She turned around and saw Quinn Fabray head over to Finn and kiss him while leaning her back on his locker. Her stomach turned sour while she looked away and turned to the other direction to head towards the Choir room as planned. She had always felt sick whenever seeing them together. She was sure it was because Finn and herself had a _thing _in freshman year until Quinn ended it between them and made Finn take her back. She leaned on the piano organizing her sheet music while her mind thought about how Quinn Fabray would never care about anybody other than herself. She opened her phone to the text message she was reading and started texting back.

**Rach, Need to see you in the choir room. -Finn**

**I'm there now. Go ahead and come in. -Rach**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's POV**

Finn walked in mouthing words looking like he practiced what he was going to say over and over again in his mind. He started out talking as if he had trouble speaking,

"Rach, I've been thinking a lot about things lately,"

"Before you go on Finn, I would want you to know that I respect yours and Quinn's relationship and I wouldn't do anything else to tarnish that."

"But what If I didn't want to be with her and I wanted to be with you?"

Rachel cleared her throat a little and furrowed her eyebrows trying to continue talking while disregarding what he said, "And we both know that we've tried. I know now that no matter what happens, you'll always be with Quinn... That's okay though.. because she's you're first love."

"Rachel, can you honestly tell me you don't feel anything between us anymore?"

Rachel had been trying to answer this in her mind for a while now. She doesn't know why things are so confusing for her. She doesn't like seeing him with Quinn down the hallway, but when it's just them two alone like this she doesn't see him as anything but this over sized child. She starts chewing on her lip for a bit confused but before she can answer his question he leaned down trying to cup her face and kiss her.

Rachel turned her face away right before his sloppy lips went on her mouth.

Finn looked at her confused, "I thought you felt the same way for me as I felt about you"

"You don't know what I feel Finn because neither do I. Now I would appreciate it if you left me to practice singing now." She got her stack of music sheets and placed them in front of her trying to concentrate on the notes while he walked away confused.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn Fabray sat in class wondering why Finn left in such a hurry earlier that day. She just wanted the day to be over so she can have some alone time. All she needed was everyone to let her be by herself for a little bit and she could keep this whole thing going like she planned. She felt so pressured from everyone to be this perfect girl who goes to church and keeps the Cheerios in line. It was a job to her to do all these things rather than her life. Why couldn't she just have anyone else's life? She wouldn't mind even being Rachel Berry. Having two dads that love her for who she is and supports her in whatever she does. Making her be a confident woman even when people bully her every single day. Even when she gets put down the lowest, her smile still breaks through her face shining.

Her thoughts stayed on the girls smile and her life that Quinn wished she had until she realized she was daydreaming about _Rachel._ The girl SHE bullies everyday. The girl who stole HER boyfriend away for that short amount of time. She almost ruined everything for Quinn.

The bell rang for the final class of the day to be over and she was more than happy to get out of there as fast as possible. She tried to get to her locker as quickly as her legs would let her go when Santana stopped her.

"We have a surprise practice in a few minutes. Don't forget your pom-poms head cheerio."

Santana winked at her while turning away.

_Shit._

She thought about what would happen if she just skipped this one practice but quickly disregarded that thought. The head cheerleader does not miss practices. She knew that. So, she put on her best smile, got her stuff out of her locker for cheer and made her way to the locker room to switch her backpack for a sports bag.

Cheer practice droned on like always. She was like a robot having her body do the moves but her mind was somewhere else. Things felt like they were happening but she couldn't feel anything anymore. Everything around her was a blur but her body kept moving on without her as if it was on auto pilot. She knew that if she didn't fix herself soon, everything could unravel. Practice was finally over and she headed straight to her car so she can just get away.

Santana tried catching up to her best friend not understanding her urgency, "Fabray why do you want to leave so fast?"

"Sorry Santana, I got a lot of homework. I'll see you later okay?"

She hurried herself out of the parking lot and on to her way home. She was trying hard to concentrate on the road but she was just so tired and her mind kept wandering away to other things like Finn that morning. If something was going on again she had to nip it in the bud. There was no room for mistakes in Quinn's life. Why couldn't things come as easy to her as it has for everyone else. There used to be a time when she was able to feel true happiness and be in the moment. But that was when she was a little girl before her looks became a problem and her parents couldn't bare to look at her until she got "fixed".

With all the stress and anxiety going through Quinn's body, she failed to see the stop sign in the intersection she passed through. Another car coming into the intersection slammed on their breaks trying to avoid Quinn's car. At that moment a lifetime of thoughts went through her mind as if time stopped for just a little bit. As the car came into her the only person on her mind was Rachel Berry. It was her smile and her voice that passed through her mind. She loved Rachel's smile more than she loved anything else in the world. She realized that that's what got her through her days and that's what made her so crazy over her.

Quinn's body tensed up and she closed her eyes knowing that if she left this world, Her heart would stay with Rachel. Time began to speed up and the other car slammed into her, flipping her car to the side having it slide until it fell on it's hood. Quinn passed out from impact and her mind sank into an empty abyss.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel was at home writing in her very thorough diary when she felt her stomach sink and a single tear fell down on the page. She felt like something was ripped out of her life. She leaned her elbows on the desk while burying her head into her hands. She ran her hands through her hair a few times and tried to calm herself down. She didn't know why this suddenly happened but she couldn't shake the feeling as if something went horribly wrong in her life. Little did she know that hours later she would receive the call that would make her chest feel like it caved in and give her the worst panic attack of her life.

* * *

**Thank you for being so supportive of this story everyone! **

**I'm really liking where this is going to go and I'm trying to make it as real as possible. My sister just recently got in a horrible car accident so that hit close to home with Quinn for myself. I almost couldn't write it because its too much to relive being in the hospital waiting to see if she's okay or in critical condition or what. **

**Please Review and give feedback! I want to know all your opinions on this :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel rushed in to the hospital hoping the call was a mistake, but she sees Santana, Brittany and Finn sitting together in the waiting room with Quinn's parents.

Santana looked up from in Brittany's arms and said, "What the hell is _she_ doing here?" with a venomous tone.

"Cool it Santana, I called her over here for emotional support." Finn reached over to Rachel and hugged her in a tight embrace.

He sat her down and looked at his hands while talking, "She got hit at an intersection on her way home from school. It's still touch and go but they said she's fighting and things look like they're going in our favor." Rachel nodded her head and had a worried expression on her face.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her leave in such a rush after cheerios practice..", Santana managed to choke out under her breath. She had a lump in her throat that had her cry every time she wanted to speak, "I... I didn't know that could have been the last time I'd see her."

Santana went to full blown crying and couldn't stop the hiccups coming out.

Brittany sat quietly and kept consoling her best friend while looking at the floor in front of her not wanting to look at Santana in case she started crying too.

Rachel couldn't believe what was happening. Quinn Fabray, the girl who had it all, could leave this world any minute now. It wasn't how things in life were supposed to go. She was supposed to be the girl that everyone looked back on and envyed for having such a perfect life. Rachel didn't want Quinn hurt. She just wanted everything to be okay and have all this be a nightmare. The doctor came in and asked for Quinn's parents. Rachel finally looked over at them for the first time and saw an older lady who looked like an older Quinn but with bloodshot eyes and a tissue in hand. Then she looked at Quinn's father who was more than emotionless, but maybe a little bored and aggravated. They got up and Mr. Fabray fixed his shirt while approaching the doctor. The mom listened to the doctor's words as if her whole world was at stake, which it was. She first sighed in relief then a few seconds later all the color from her face flushed out. Quinn's father said thank you and returned to his seat with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression crossed his face as he watched his wife have an episode.

Finn went to go talk to the girl's mother and he too got pale and hugged her. He slowly came over to the group of girls and said as if he ran out of oxygen, "She's okay. She went through surgery fine and she woke up without an issue."

Santana had a little wave of relief wash over her before Finn finished his sentence, "But, she can't remember anything after her eighth grade summer. She doesn't remember any of us except Santana since they grew up together and me since we had some of the same classes together before then. She's very confused and scared about everything."

Everyone was completely silent in the room. Rachel didn't know what to feel. Quinn Fabray, the girl who tormented her through high school, the beautiful head cheerleader that was going to grow up and make something of herself rather than be a "Lima-loser", couldn't remember the past 4 years of her life. Couldn't remember the girl she picked on that silently wished they could be friends one day.

Rachel got up with tears threatening to spill over her eyes and announced, "I really don't think I should be here. Quinn hates me and I just... I can't deal with this. Please let me know if she's okay. But this is really something only family and friends should be dealing with right now."

Santana looked over at Rachel with a venomous stare, "Good. You get that _no one_ wants you here, now _leave_!"

Rachel left crying and the tears didn't stop for weeks to come.

During the rest of the year and summer Finn would update her about Quinn's rehabilitation and how she is going through a great recovery. Rachel tried to be strong. She didn't understand why this affected her so much and why the color drained out of her life the day Quinn Fabray got into a life-threatening car accident.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn woke up in a state of panic, looking around her and not knowing what was going on. Why was she hooked up to monitors? What was going on? Her doctors ordered the team out of the room once they did a quick exam over her so he could talk to her alone. She started crying out of fear of being in this unknown room.

The Doctor sat on the chair next to the bed, "Do you know your name?"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray"

"Okay good, Do you know who your parent's are?"

"Russel and Judy Fabray.. What's happening? Why am I here?" Quinn started sobbing at the end of her question. Why couldn't she go home?

"Quinn, I'm afraid that you've been a really terrible accident. You were driving and you got hit by another car-"

"No that's not possible."

"Why not?"

Quinn shook her head, "Because I can't drive. I'm barely going to become a freshman in high school."

The doctor looked at her with sympathetic eyes and left the room without saying anything else. Quinn didn't want to be here. She tried getting up but when she moved everything hurt at once. Her head, her leg, her arm, and her hips. She took a look at herself and found a broken leg, a fractured arm, and her hips looked more than bruised. She reached up to touch her head and felt stitches making an arch behind her ear. This was some kind of nightmare. She started sobbing harder and didn't want to feel anything more. She wanted to be put out of this life she woke up in. A nurse came in and helped her relax by giving her some medicine to knock her out for now.

Quinn's dreams were scattered with glimpses of memories. She saw Santana messing around with her, Finn being a doofus, and someone else. She kept seeing images of this girl smiling. Whoever she was it made her glad that she was dreaming of her.

It was a routine for a few weeks of Quinn's life after that. She would wake up, eat, go to physical therapy, regular therapy, eat again, then she would get drugged back to sleep where she would see that beautiful girl's smile again only to have it be foggy and erased when she woke up.

Things started to get better after awhile. Her leg got better over time. She had a slight limp that would soon go away, her hair grew back around where her stitches were and decided to even her hair out and have one of the nurses cut it neck length, and her memory was foggy but she could remember glimpses of the past few years of her life.

She finally left the hospital in the middle of summer and went to her strange "new" home that she didn't remember moving into. Her mom pulled up to the house and helped Quinn out of the car. She got shown to her room and was left alone for a bit. She looked around trying to figure out who exactly she was now. She saw a lot of cheer leading stuff around the room and a closet full of the most perfect wardrobe. She passed by the mirror without looking at herself at first. She stopped and turned slowly to her reflection. She hasn't seen a reflection of herself at all in the hospital. Things looked different to her. She remembers herself being overweight and not at all what she sees in the mirror. She obviously knew she had lost weight and knew she had lost the braces and acne but this was too strange for her. She looked closer and saw a different nose than she remembered. She can honestly say even looking like she just came out of the hospital, she looked a lot better than she used to. She laid down on her bed and pretended that she knew exactly what her life was like.

Her mom came in after a while looking almost awkward, "Quinnie, I'm going to give you your cell phone to maybe help jog some memories okay?"

Quinn sat up and nodded her head. Once her mom left the room she turned on the phone wondering what it would show her. It started buzzing uncontrollably for a few seconds and she saw that she had a few too many text messages. She closed the messages folder and came to see a background of her, Santana Lopez, and a tall blonde girl all smiling together on a football field. It was nice to know she still had Santana as a friend. She didn't want anyone visiting her at the hospital, not knowing who would have came. She finally started looking at her text messages and they were all mostly from random numbers telling her to get better and so on. Once she went through all of those she saw Santana's text messages that made her throat clasp tight.

**-Please get better Q.**

**-I need you to be here so we can grow old together and be besties for life**

**-Brittany told me to tell you she misses you and that she found a cat food that could cure your memory loss.**

**-I miss you terribly Quinn. Cheerios isn't the same without you**

**-Hopefully things can get back to how they used to be soon..**

She Figured Brittany was the other girl in the picture she saw. Quinn slowly opened up a new text and tried her best to try and text something back to her friend. But what do you say after you haven't had any contact with your closest friend for what seemed like forever. The only thing she could think of was-

**-I miss you too San.. Who am I now?**

She shut her phone and took a deep breath before laying down and tried to go to sleep without any help from her meds this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I've been really trying to figure out how I wanted to make this chapter. I've been a little busy and couldn't sit in a quiet place and write. **

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

It was the beginning of the school year and Rachel Berry was little more than anxious to start her first day of senior year. Even though she knew Quinn was more than okay, she wanted to see it for herself. Rachel never made a single visit to Quinn. She only heard what Finn told her on the phone casually. She always felt like she should have reached out more to Quinn even before she got into the car accident. She never wanted to hurt Quinn even with all the drama that happened with Finn. Rachel felt like she should try and make things right, but that didn't mean she had the guts to do so. The girl spent all morning picking out an outfit and decided on her favorite plaid skirt and a regular t-shirt seeing as it was too hot to wear anything else today. She got in her car and took her time driving to school. She didn't know what to expect, if she was going to even see the blonde today or if she would even be at WMHS.

Rachel parked her car in her old spot and and got ready for a long day. She slowly jumped out of her car and started walking up the steps of McKinley high school. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts walking down the hallway she didn't realize she was about to run into someone. She fell backwards and her books and sheet music fell everywhere.

While trying to pick everything up she tried apologizing, "Oh! I'm so sorry.. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The other girl helped Rachel with picking everything up, "Uhm.. It's okay. I've been horrible at watching where I've been going recently."

Rachel's head snapped up and Quinn's green eyes met her own. She noticed the blonde's eyes were softer since the last time they ran into each other in the same hallway. She wanted to hug the girl as tight as possible and never let go. Now she knew for a fact that she was in one piece but she also knew that Quinn didn't know anything about her or the drama they shared. Rachel didn't know what to do so she put her head down and grabbed the rest of her things as best she could.

"No, no.. Really. It was my fault. I'm sorry for running into you.. uhm. yeah, bye." She hurried away and tried not to die of complete embarrassment. She told herself she was going to try and make things right but she's just making it too easy for Quinn to hate her again. Rachel tried to calm herself down but when she turned around she was met with a red slushy thrown straight at her face.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn got her phone and checked the time.

_"six o'clock.__Well, now's a good time to get ready.",_ she thought with annoyance.

She pushed herself out of bed and made her way to the shower. She hadn't slept all night and when she did it was just the terrors of school haunting her. Quinn didn't know what to expect. Santana told her again and again that they ruled that school last year and there was nothing to worry about, but she felt like it was going to be torture. She was repeating her senior year without Santana. That was already the worst thing that came to her mind. After washing up and choosing a simple blue sun dress she made her way over to her new car and stared at it in disgust. The last thing she wanted to do was drive but that just happened to be the first thing on her parent's list to have her get over with and learn again. She slowly started the car and made her way to school. She wasn't thinking and realized she was going down the street the car accident was. Quinn started having a panic attack near the intersection where her car got hit and had to pull over. She paced back and forth and eventually called Santana.

"Hey, what's wrong Q?"

Quinn was sobbing when she answered, "I can't do it Santana.. I can't."

"Where are you now?"

"The crash site.."

Santana took a deep breath before saying, "I'll be on my way."

Santana was there within a few minutes with Brittany in the passenger seat of the car.

The latina pulled Quinn in for a hug, "What happened?"

"I don't know.. I was driving to school and I wasn't thinking about the accident and I'm just an idiot I guess."

Quinn took a few deep breaths and ran her fingers through her hair a few times, "I'm fine. I'll try to be alright."

Santana rubbed the blonde's back and gave her a tight embrace, "There's the tough Quinn I remember. Brittany will be in school with you so you can go to her if anything happens okay?"

Quinn just nodded her head and wiped the tears she had running down her face.

"Yeah.. You're right. I'm sorry for being a mess. I can do this.", and with that they both got into their cars and drove to school.

Quinn parked her car at the back of the school so she could avoid seeing as many people as possible in the parking lot and made her way up to the steps of McKinley. She went to the office and got her locker assigned to her and started making her way down the hallway when she ran into someone and stumbled backward a little bit.

"Oh! I'm so sorry.. I wasn't watching where I was going.", the brunette was trying to grab everything on her own but Quinn knelt down and tried picking up some of the music sheets that scattered all over the floor.

She was bright red from embarrassment and eventually looked up to talk to the brunette, "Uhm.. It's okay. I've been horrible at watching where I've been going recently."

Quinn watched the girls head snap up and look at her with an surprised expression. She looked at this girls face and wondered if she knew her from somewhere. Before she could say anything else the brunette got all her things in a hurry and tried to leave as fast as possible.

"No, no.. Really. It was my fault. I'm sorry for running into you.. uhm. yeah, bye.", But right after she finished that sentence and turned around, a jock threw his red slushy in her face, laughed, and walked away.

Quinn didn't know what to do and just stayed kneeling on the floor, afraid that he would give her a slushy to the face also. The blonde was shocked to see the brunette go on like it happened all the time and hurried into the girls bathroom. She got up and followed her to try and help clean off the sticky syrup.

She entered the restroom and started to put down her bag and reached to help, making the girl jump in surprise in the process, "I'm sorry.. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and help clean this stuff off."

The brunette didn't say anything but kept looking at Quinn as if she'd seen a ghost.

Quinn kept trying to wipe off as much syrup with a paper towel as possible while talking, "Have we.. met before? I'm sorry if I don't remember. Things happened over the summer.."

The brunette looked like she was trying to find the right words to say but all that came out was, "I'm Rachel"

"Well Rachel, I hope that we run into each other again. Not literally. Uh. I feel like we've met before? Maybe not, but hopefully I'll see you later.", and with that Quinn walked out of the restroom and headed to class.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel stood there in a daze and said under her breath, "I'm Rachel Berry and I missed you so much these past few months."

She put on the extra t-shirt she had in her bag and continued to class hoping the shade of red on her face would pass as a slushy stain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinn's POV**

"Come on Quinn, it's been weeks since the beginning of school. You're comfortable now aren't you?", Brittany was pouting at this point. She has been trying to make Quinn join glee club since before school began.

"Brittany, I would love to. But everyone will stare at me like they do in the hallways and they'll whisper about who I was before the accident and I can't take it how they know me but I don't."

"But Santana loved glee... I don't have any close friends in there anymore. Please Quinnie?"

Quinn understood what it felt like to be left out and that was the last thing she wanted Brittany to feel like. She was the most genuine person the short blonde knew.

"Okay, okay. But if things get weird I'm leaving.. Got it?"

Brittany embraced her in a tight hug and squealed, "Yay! Lord Tubbington said you'd give in eventually."

Quinn smiled and knew she was mainly doing this for Brittany. She also knew it killed Santana that she was a little lonely in school. Brittany had to stay back a year with Quinn because she didn't have enough credits to graduate. They both sat in Brittany's room watching a movie in silence after that.

Quinn's curiosity started to get the best of her after a few minutes and had to ask, "So... What do you guys.. DO in Glee club?"

Brittany's smile spread wide across her face, "Uhm... We dance and sing. We come up with songs to sing and dance to at competitions and we just have a lot of fun. But Rachel mostly tries to control everything. She's sorta like the bothersome little sister of the group"

Quinn raised her eyebrow, "Rachel? The one that gets bullied all the time?"

Brittany started to look uncomfortable at the question, "Yeah... Do you mind if we not talk about that.."

"Why? I bumped into her on the first day of school by accident and it felt almost familiar."

It got quiet for a longer than it should have, "Quinn.. Don't freak out but she was there in the hospital the day you got into the accident."

Quinn looked around confused. She thought only Santana, Brittany, Finn and her parents were there.

"Why didn't she stay? If she was a close friend why did she let me forget about her? Why wouldn't she say anything when I ran into her?"

Brittany pulled her lower lip in between her teeth and started biting on it nervously, "You've been wondering who you were before Quinn but you don't want any help from us to figure it out. She's part of your past but she was never your close friend."

Quinn started getting infuriated for the first time since the accident. She threw her hands up in frustration, "What the _hell_ does that mean?"

At that moment she got a flash of a foggy memory playing in her mind,

_She looked up and saw Rachel Berry picking up her books and scattered sheet music. Quinn got up from the floor and made sure she was towering over Rachel while giving her the best menacing eyes she could, "Watch where you're going RuPaul."_

Quinn had a few tears rolling down her face for a few minutes, "RuPaul?"

The tiny blonde was curled up in a ball on Brittany's lap, "That was your nickname for her Q..."

The short blonde quickly wiped her tears away and got up, "I think I should go. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Quinn quickly left the room and drove back to her house. Once she turned off her car she dialed Santana's number and called it.

The Latina answered after a few rings,

"Hey what's up Q?"

"I think I upset Brittany a little bit.. I just left her house."

Santana let out a sigh, "What happened?"

"Things from my past came up when we were talking about me joining glee club.."

"You're joining glee club finally? Thank god. I finally don't have to worry about Brittany being alone. She won't quit that for anything. Don't worry about Brittany, she's probably already over it. I'll go to her house after work."

Quinn tried to hurry and get off the phone, "Okay, thanks. Bye"

"Don't think you're getting away with not telling me about what came up. I'll talk to you later, bye."

She hung up and quickly went inside her house and paced back and forth in her room. She never changed her room since she came back from the hospital. She wanted to remember and the best way she knew how was to keep all these lost memories near her. Whenever she would look at the pictures she always felt this little pang of disgust. Even if she remembered who she was, she wouldn't feel happy about it. Quinn never believed she'd be this perfect girl in the pictures. All she can recall is Lucy Caboosy. The overweight loser in middle school that never got a fairy tail ending.

She finally laid down and started to drift off into sleep.

She dreamt of that smile again for the first time in a long time. She desperately wanted to hang on to that memory when she woke up for once. But like usual, she quickly forgot about it and became a foggy memory like a rest and wondered who kept coming in her dreams to give her comfort.

She quickly got ready for school and tried her best to occupy Brittany for the day so she wouldn't be alone.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel Berry woke up in a panic.

_Another nightmare._

Every night for the past few weeks she would dream about Quinn dying in the accident or Quinn being back to her old self bullying the brunette. She wiped off the sweat from her brow and tried to slow down her breathing.

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream._

Once she convinced herself that she was safe she jumped into the shower. Thinking it was a normal day, she put on her normal clothes and did everything she would like usual. She hadn't once ran into Quinn Fabray since the first day of school and she made sure of it. For some reason Quinn took the same route to her classes like she did the year before so it was easy to avoid her in the hallways.

She got through the day pretty easy. She didn't get slushied and no one tried bothering her. When it was finally time for glee club she was the first one there waiting for everyone else to arrive, including the teacher. People slowly started showing up little at a time. She missed her old glee club but these people were just as good as her old friends. Tina, Brittany, and a few others were still going to the school so it still had a few of her original members. Brittany was one of the last people that walked in the room with someone hiding a bit behind her. She didn't have to take a second look to know who it was.

Rachel was in a complete panic. Quinn was definitely joining glee club. It was only a matter of time before that happened.

_shit shit shit shit shit._

Thankfully Mr. Shue came in just in time so the blonde wouldn't have time to take notice that Rachel was there.

"Okay guys, lets try and come up with some ideas for sectionals."

"Mr. Shue if I may I'd like to put out there that we should do something classic and maybe sing a bit of Judy Garland or someone along those lines."

Rachel heard in a very low whisper

"Brit, whose Judy Garland?"

Without thinking Rachel turned and said, "You know, actress, singer and vaudevillian. I feel sad for you if you don't know who Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz is. I mean, come on."

Rachel quickly snapped her mouth shut once she knew she was addressing to Quinn Fabray. The blonde just sat there with a small smile on her face with her eyes looking like they were searching for something.

"Mr. Shue can I be excused, I suddenly don't feel so well.."

"Sure Rachel"

She then bolted out of the room and tried her best not to suffocate from embarrassment.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn came in and sat with Brittany in the choir room. So far, so good. Mr. Shue came in and started asking about sectionals before a familiar voice started cutting in.

"Mr. Shue if I may I'd like to put out there that we should do something classic and maybe sing a bit of Judy Garland or someone along those lines."

Quinn tried her best to keep up and tried asking Brittany, "Brit, whose Judy Garland?"

At that point she saw the brunette whip her hair around and go on a full rant, "You know, actress, singer and vaudevillian. I feel sad for you if you don't know who Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz is. I mean, come on."

Before the brunette looked shocked, she had a smile on her face that Quinn automatically noticed. She found the one that helped her sleep. When she noticed that Rachel stopped talking she tried to say something but all she could do was try her best not to smile like an idiot. Why does she dream about this girl? If they weren't friends, why was her smile etched in her brain? The brunette left the room in a hurry and Quinn soon followed after her.

"Rachel?"

The small girl stopped dead in her tracks and turned around with a look of panic in her eyes, "I'm so sorry for snapping like that. I didn't know it was you."

Quinn looked at her with worry in her eyes, "I'm not upset if that's what you think.."

"Then why did you come follow me?"

The blonde froze up for a few seconds and a pit started forming in her stomach, "I... really don't know.. I feel like I've missed you. Were we friends at all last year? Because Brittany said you were there at the hospital-"

"You're joking right?"

"What? No."

"Santana told you everything and you realized how fun it used to be to be a bitch and now you're back to how you used to be. That's why you were in glee club."

Quinn started becoming flustered. No one has talked to her like this since she's gotten out of the hospital, "No, Rachel just listen to me."

Quinn reached out for Rachel's arm and they both got a surge of energy from the touch. They looked at each other for a few moments then Rachel collected herself and smoothed out her skirt.

"Have a nice day Quinn. I'm glad you're back to normal."

Rachel then walked away from a confused and distraught Quinn.

Quinn stood there with her arm still reached out with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Who was I?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel walked off in total fury and tried her best to make it home with a clear mind. How could Quinn act so innocent to her? As if she hadn't done any of those horrible things to her in the past? _She technically didn't do any of that stuff. She has no memory of it. _She tried to quiet down the reasonable part of her mind so she could be angry some more. She knew it was only a matter of time before Quinn Fabray hated her again. Why not just help her along that path? Things weren't going smoothly either way.

And why did she have a smile on her face looking at her like that while she went on a full on rant to her? Rachel kept trying to put Quinn in this little box that wasn't fitting the blonde and she knew it. she sighed to herself and tried to stop thinking about it.

While Rachel was ranting in her head she heard the rev of an engine cut off in front of her house. she looked out to see Quinn get out of her car and pause.

_What is she doing at my house._

Rachel kept looking at Quinn pace back and forth on her driveway looking like she was ready to explode.

* * *

**Quinns POV**

Quinn paced back and forth in front of Rachel Berry's house.

_It was stupid to come here_

She was about to give up all together when the door opened.

_Well, no turning back now._

Quinn was about to walk up with a smile expecting one of Rachel's parents to answer the door but it was Rachel and she was giving her a very confused look.

"Are you lost or something?"

"Well, Ah, no I-"

"Then why are you here? To confuse me more than you have with this _act_ that your putting up?"

Quinn's eyes teared up subtly, "Rachel! No! I came to say I was sorry."

No one looked at her like a normal person and now she was determined to know why things were so strange in her life besides the obvious car crash incident.

"Maybe.. I shouldn't have come. But I had to find out why you were being this way." Quinn took a deep breath and continued, "Rachel.. What did I do to you?"

Quinn was more than scared for the answer. What kind of girl was she for making Rachel react like this?

"You really don't want to know what kind of girl you were."

"I do want to know Rachel. And by the looks of it, you got the worst of it all. I don't think I really was the girl people thought I was. I look at the pictures and I see someone else. I don't see me. I can't find myself in any of these pictures or things I have. I really don't think I changed to be this person. So just tell me so I can figure out if I fucked myself over."

Rachel took Quinn by the hand and led her to a bench on her porch. Once they sat down, Rachel slowly explained everything.

"You were probably my biggest nightmare. You're the reason I get slushied everyday and the reason why I still can't sleep at night. You were _the_ bully. You were head cheerio and nothing ever got in your way including myself. It all started in freshman year. You were dating Finn and you had the perfect life. But then I came into the picture and Finn broke up with you to be with me and you didn't like that. So you started bullying me and making sure I got what I deserved for messing everything up. You eventually did get him back but you never stopped messing with me just so you can be sure I got the message. Finn wanted you to figure out that you guys have been dating on your own terms but I guess me telling you is probably the best anyways."

"I dated Finn Hudson? why?"

Rachel looked down at the ground, "Because he's quarter back and the head cheerio always gets the quarter back."

"Am I really that shallow?"

"Well, if you feel like you wouldn't have done it now, maybe you were doing it for someone else and not for yourself.."

Quinn felt disgusted to be in this body. She wondered if she ever did anything with Finn Hudson or how bad she would be to Rachel. The names, slushies, and constant target on her back made Quinn feel ashamed. She never thought she'd turn into the people who tormented herself.

"Why can't you still sleep at night? I haven't been mean to you recently."

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel didn't want to admit that she cared for the girl more than anything, but lying wasn't an option since Rachel's always been so terrible at it, "I always seem to dream about you not making it back from the accident.."

Rachel looked up to see Quinn's face lost in thought for a bit. She felt ashamed for feeling a bond with Quinn when it almost never seemed like Quinn felt it back.

Quinn had a tear streaming down her cheek, "Rachel... Why did you leave the hospital that night?"

"I didn't feel right being there. You never liked me. It was obvious that you never felt like we could be friends so I left knowing it's what you probably would have wanted. It's not like I felt welcomed there."

Rachel couldn't tell if Quinn was comfortable talking about the hospital with her, but she continued speaking regardless.

"Finn used to tell me if you were okay or not and I'd be relieved to find out you were making remarkable progress. It gave me hope that the world wouldn't lose another fighter."

"Well, the world might've lost the old Quinn Fabray. I've been hating being called Quinn. I don't know why I started going by that name. I've always felt close to Lucy. I just want to be Lucy from now on."

Rachel gave a small smile, "It's nice to meet you Lucy Fabray."

They both laughed a little bit and Quinn reached over to Rachel to hug her. When Rachel had her arms around Quinn, she felt something inside her growing. She could smell Quinn's scent of vanilla and it made her mouth water. Before the feeling grew anymore she cleared her throat and they awkwardly parted and sat next to each other looking around at nothing in particular.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn reached over to hug Rachel when she felt a sudden pang in her stomach. She didn't know why but she didn't want to let go of the small brunette once she was in her arms. Quinn almost felt the urge to bury her face in the nape of Rachel's neck and hide from the rest of the world. But that soon ended when Rachel cleared her throat and she took that as hugging her for a little longer than necessary. She kept her breathing as even as possible while trying to concentrate on anything but the feeling that developed in her.

Later that night Quinn had a very interesting dream.

_As the car came into her the only person on her mind was Rachel Berry. Quinn loved Rachel's smile more than she loved anything else in the world. She realized that that's what got her through her days and that's what made her so crazy over her. she closed her eyes knowing that if she left this world, Her heart would stay with Rachel Barbra Berry.  
_

Quinn jumped up from bed almost feeling the impact of the car going into her side.

Tears were streaming down her face, "Rachel."

That's all she said and that's all that needed to be said. She didn't know why but she definitely had a little more than a friendship feeling for Her new friend. She swallowed hard and knew that she had to try her best from acting on her new found feelings. She couldn't mess it up with Rachel because having her as a friend was so much better than not having her at all.

* * *

**For those that are wondering-**  
**I did change the title from "Two Worlds" to "Vienna Waits for you"**  
**I didn't like the previous title and it didn't go with what I'm writing as much as this title does.**  
**It's still the same exact story. Please Review and comment on how this is turning out and if you'd want to have more written**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn pushed her cereal around in her bowl while chewing her lip. It seemed so hard to talk to her parents nowadays.

"Mom?"

Judy Fabray looked at her with a smile and expectant eyes, "Yes honey?"

"I was wondering.. Why did I start going by Quinn?"

Her mom looked like she was caught by surprise but kept the same happy expression on her face, "Well, that's your name isn't it?"

"No, Lucy is my name. Quinn used to be just my middle name.. Why did I change it?"

Quinn's dad looked up from his morning paper and folded it aside, "Why the sudden interest in names sweetheart?"

"Well from what I remember I always went by Lucy and I wake up in the hospital and everyone is calling me Quinn."

Quinn judged the way her parent's looked at each other with an uncomfortable expression. Her dad finally spoke up, "Look, you never had much luck with that name. When you became..._ better_, we seemed a new name should suit the new Lucy. The new Quinn if you will."

Quinn looked at them in confusion, "What did I get better from? Was I sick from something?"

Her mom spoke up before her dad could, "Well honey, you're weight was always a health issue and we needed to get rid of it so we could see you around for a long time. We all knew that things could be better if you just lost the weight."

"But that doesn't explain my nose job or how my hair is blonde now."

Before Judy could speak again, Russel got tired of beating around the bush, "Honey, you had nothing going for you. I helped you with that. We _BOTH_ helped you with that. I got you everything you needed for a good, normal life. Now try and eat the rest of your breakfast. Just be thankful that you're a healthy beautiful girl and that we both love you enough to help you out of sticky situations."

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her parent's "fixed" her? It made her chest cave in and her eyes started to water.

"Why should I be thankful? I was happy just the way I was. I thought I had parents who loved me no matter what. Not parent's who thought their daughter was this monster project they had to fix."

Russel spoke up before she could go on, "Stop being dramatic Quinn. You are a Fabray and us Fabrays do not act like spoiled brats. I've had enough of putting up with this conversation now I suggest you either eat your food or go. It's not like you didn't agree with us when we asked you before anything was done."

Quinn got up from the table, "I probably agreed because my parent's came to me pointing out what needed to be done so they could be happy. Not me."

She then left her house unable to calm herself down. She decided to go over to Santana's house and try to forget about this whole thing.

Santana opened the door to find a mess of a friend standing there with puffy eyes and a sniffling nose.

"What happened Q?"

Quinn waved her hands around like a crazy person, "THAT. EXACTLY THAT. I hate Quinn and everything she built for me. Why doesn't anybody understand that I'm Lucy and not Quinn?"

"Identity crisis? Go ahead and come in. Go to my room, Britt's in there. But don't be surprised if she's still getting dressed."

Quinn knocked on the door first before entering, "Uhm, Britt are you done changing?"

"Yeah go ahead and come in. I'm just getting ready to leave."

The short blonde frowned as she came into the room, "Why? I just got here."

"Woah, you look a mess. I have to go do my yoga with Lord Tubbington. He gets crabby and starts smoking again if I miss it."

"I guess I'll see you around then. Bye B"

Brittany gave her a smile and left the room in a hurry. When Santana walked in she had a love struck expression before Quinn snapped her out of it, "Why was Brittany putting on her clothes before I came here?"

Santana stammered while looking around uncomfortably, "Lets just talk about you before we touch that subject. What's going on?"

Quinn took a deep breath to steady herself, "I don't like who I was but everyone else seems to."

"I can understand that.. I think. What do you mean?"

Quinn paced around the room while talking, "I don't think I can ever be the Quinn Fabray everyone remembers. I'm tired of trying to figure out who I am because everything I'm finding out about myself, I really don't like. How did I change into this girl that I clearly didn't like."

Santana reached for the blonde's arm and brought her over to the bed, "Can I be honest? I don't think you liked that girl you were either before the accident."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't seem like you were enjoying yourself most of the time. I know what it's like to feel pressure from everyone when your head cheerleader because I had to take your place while you were in the hospital. It's not fun having everyone expect something from you. You were just trying to give people what they wanted even if it meant changing everything about yourself."

Quinn nodded her head and hugged Santana, "Woah, what was that for?"

"For not being a total bitch to me since I've been out of the hospital."

Santana rolled her eyes, "What'd you expect? Me to pick on you after you almost died?"

"Well, no. But I didn't think You'd go soft. Oh my God I have the biggest headache in the universe from crying so much."

"Quinn, do you need a drink?"

The blonde got a weird look on her face before answering, "Why would I need a drink? DO we even drink? Won't your parent's care if their daughter and loony bin friend is drinking in their house?"

"Calm your tits. No, they're away for the weekend. Now come and join me."

They went downstairs and dipped into the liquor cabinet.

Santana turned around and gave Quinn an evil smile, "You know, technically speaking you've never drank before. At least you don't remember that you did. Are you nervous?"

"To be quite honest, no. I know I'm with a friend. Though I'm not that surprised that we do drink. All that's written in my room is 'The Unholy Trinity'."

"Yeah, you made that up for the three of us. We should talk Quinn. And to be quite honest, you should finish that drink before I tell you anything else."

Quinn hurried up and finished what was left in her cup and got a sour look on her face because she wasn't expecting it to taste so bad, "What the hell? Are you trying to poison me?"

Santana refilled her cup before talking, "No, But I want you with an open mind while I talk to you. Quinn do you remember anything about us after the accident?"

"No, why? Did something happen between us? Did we fight?"

"No nothing at all like that.. Well, it started in sophomore year. We were at a party and we got extremely drunk since it was our first time drinking. When we came back to my house we sorta... Made out."

The blonde's eyes practically jolted out of her head, "WHAT?"

"That's not exactly the last time we did anything.."

"What do you mean Santana?"

The Latina looked on the floor picking at an imaginary strand while she was talking, "Well we started fooling around more and more. Eventually it became an almost regular thing and the day of your accident we had sex in the locker room."

"No way... Were we serious at all?"

"No no no no.. It was strictly.. Professional. But I started being serious with someone else during the summer."

Quinn looked completed interested as if she were watching an intense show, "Who?"

"Brittany Pierce.."

Quinn started laughing to herself, "Well that explain A LOT."

Santana was so relieved that Quinn took it so well. She thought the little blonde would explode at the thought of doing anything with another girl. They sat up drinking and laughing until it was dusk.

"Quinn, you're white girl wasted right now."

"I am NOT even wasted right now. I've only dranken a little bit."

"Riiiight. You forgot how to hold you liquor among other things."

Quinn looked at the floor with a serious face trying to balance while swaying, "Can I ask you something? Was I ever outwardly interested in Rachel Berry?"

"No not at all, why? Did someone grow a school crush."

Santana got giggly before Quinn answered already knowing what she was about to say, "I just have a connection with her I don't really know why.. Can I tell you something?"

"Go right ahead"

"I remember what I was thinking right before the accident. It was about Rachel and how in love with her I was. But I can't ever tell her because she'll hate me and not ever talk to me again and I can't have that."

"Now we're getting to your dark secrets. I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Quinn flopped herself on Santana's bed, "Maybe your right. Can I tell you one more thing?"

"Sure"

"Call me Lucy please. I don't like Quinn"

"Mmkay. Sweet dreams."

After that Quinn was out like a light dreaming about Rachel among other things.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel researched the internet for a huge report she had do on Monday when an Instant Message box popped up.

**Santana:** Hey dwarf do you got a minute?  
**Rachel:** Not if your just going to be rude to me all night.  
**Santana:** Okay, sorry. RACHEL do you got a minute  
**Rachel:** Better. What's up?  
**Santana:** Can I talk to you seriously about Lucy Fabray?

Rachel stopped typing and got scared. What did Santana have to say about the girl?

**Rachel:** Sure, what is it?  
**Santana:** I think we both know the way you use to look at her when I went to school with you two. I know how you feel and I just wanted to say that she likes you back.  
**Rachel:** What?  
**Santana:** If you hurt her I'll fucking kill you.

Rachel thought about it for a few seconds before typing. It could be just another trick to humiliate her but Santana seems dead serious.

**Santana:** Are you there?  
**Rachel:** Yes.. I won't hurt her I promise.

Rachel thought about the upcoming Monday and was now nervous to face the blonde not knowing what might surface.

* * *

**IN CASE NO ONE UNDERSTOOD,**  
**Quinn was drunk so incorrect grammar is intended.  
**

**Please Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just so you guys don't get confused, Quinn will now be referred to as lucy now in the future chapters. It feels more comfortable referring to her as lucy since that's what she said she'd prefer in the past couple of chapters. **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy woke up in a jolt and felt nausea and a headache slowly creep up on her. She rolled over and saw Santana passed out on the floor softly snoring. Lucy checked the time and groaned _It's only 6am?_ She ran her fingers through her hair before laying back down and sleeping for little longer.

"Quinn-I mean Lucy... Lucy... LUUUUUUUUUUUUUCYYYYY!", Santana yelled while shaking her bed.

Lucy woke up with burning eyes and shot Santana a hateful glare. Santana just laughed and tossed her a water bottle. She never thought she would love drinking water as much as she did at that moment. Before she realized it, the water bottle was sucked dry. She already felt 10x better.

The blonde tried to clear her throat but her voice still sounded raspy, "San, what time is it?"

"It's fucking late that's what it is. You know, I've been waiting for you to wake up for the past few hours but you literally died in my bed."

Lucy checked the time and saw it was already 2pm, "Goddammit. I feel like I only fell asleep for a few minutes."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you fall asleep drunk."

"Tell me again why we drank last night? My body is regretting ever drinking anything but water."

"Because Lucy. You and me both needed it. I don't think I could've told you we used to have sex sober."

They both got weird looks on their faces and started blushing.

Santana was bright red, "You realize it was completely... not romantic right? It was something to just pass the time?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yeah, yeah. I don't think I can really see you as anything else but a friend. So, do you loooooooooooooove Brittany?"

"Shutup..."

"Awwww you do love her!"

"Lucy! I swear shutup!", Santana exclaimed while her face showed pure embarrassment for being teased.

"I think it's cute San."

"Yeah, and I think it's cute that you have a thing for the troll of Mckinley. But I wasn't gonna make fun of you for it."

Lucy got bright red with fear filling her eyes, "I told you about that?"

"I really don't think you had to in the first place. I would've figured it out just by your little whispers and moans while you were sleeping last night. _Ohh Rachel_"

"Oh my god I didn't have a sex dream about her! But I won't deny dreaming about her."

"So what are you gonna do about your _feelings_?"

Lucy licked her lips and started chewing on her bottom lip, "I don't know... Probably nothing."

"How many times have you talked to her?"

"Not that many.."

Santana started beating around the bush about her IM messages from Rachel last night, "How do you know she doesn't like you?"

"Oh that'd be a coincidence. All the girls from Lima being lesbian."

"It wouldn't be a surprise that most are closeted dykes. Small towns are means for big gays."

"I don't want to chance trying to figure out if she _likes_ me like that."

Santana looked up at Lucy and decided it was time to admit her little crime from the night before, "Don't be mad at me but I might have already figured it out."

"What do you mean?"

"I might have had a chat with RuPaul online last night."

Lucy's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, "SANTANA."

"I'm sorry, but in my defense, I already knew she was in love with you from the start. She basically said she was into you and wanted to tap that."

"OH MY GOD. stop."

They both laughed and started to continue on with their Sunday by being lazy and going in and out of sleep. By 8pm Lucy decided it was time to go home.

She opened the door to her house and tried her best not to be noticed.

Lucy's mom yelled from the kitchen, "Quinn? Is that you?"

Lucy sighed at the name and replied, "Yes."

"Where were you?"

"You guys told me to either leave or stay and I chose to leave for a bit."

"I- I never told you to leave.."

"Well you never spoke up about it.", Lucy said on her way to the kitchen. She then saw her mom with blood shot eyes and a glass of liquor in her shaky hands.

"Mom, what happened? What's wrong?"

"When you left... Your father and I got into an argument..."

* * *

**Judy Fabray's POV**

"Russel why do you have to be so hard on her?"

"Because she's being a little bitch that's why."

"RUSSEL."

"Well it's true. I'm tired of this goddamn family being weak."

"But this is our daughter. She got in to a car accident not that long ago and her life could've been taken from us. Don't you get that? I could've lost my little girl. You act like you don't even care about her."

Russel got up and pulled on his belt, "Maybe I rather have no family than an imperfect family."

Judy got shaky hands and tried calming herself down, "You don't mean that."

"Ever since the accident it hasn't been the same! Where did my perfect family go? My perfect girl that was a cheerio and did god's work? Or my sober wife that waited on me?"

"She was never that perfect girl! You made her into that! I just sat there silent while you made her into something she's not."

"I'm going to work. I'm done here."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"He hasn't come home. A few of his things are gone and he won't answer his phone."

Lucy cried as her mom explained what had happened, "Does he really hate who I am?"

"Oh baby, I never hated who you were. But your father is just a different kind of man. He doesn't like anything that isn't perfect in his eyes. You've always been perfect to me."

"So everything was a lie with him. I'm so sorry mom."

"I'll be fine honey. Just go rest now, you have school tomorrow."

Lucy kissed her mom on the cheek and made her way to her bedroom. Before she went to sleep she got a text message.

**Rachel:** Hey Lucy.. It's Rachel  
**Lucy:** How'd you get my number?  
**Rachel:** Santana.  
**Lucy:** Of course.  
**Rachel:** Can we talk tomorrow? Before School?  
**Lucy:** Yeah  
**Rachel:** Goodnight Lucy :)  
**Lucy:** Goodnight.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel walked up to the school and made her way to the choir room. She was preparing to talk to Lucy when Finn came into the room.

"Hey Rach."

"Oh Finn... I'm sorry but I don't have time for this right now."

Finn walked towards Rachel, "I really don't care. Why haven't you returned any of my texts or calls?"

"Because as I told you before I'm not interested in you."

Finn did his famous chair kick and waved his hands in the air, "Forget you Rachel. I leave the hottest girl in school for you. To show you that I can be without her and you're just being selfish."

Rachel scoffed, "Being selfish? Finn, You left her because we all agreed it was for what was best. If you noticed, she never came back to you because she isn't interested and that got you upset and lonely. I'm your backup."

"No, I was gonna be with you before if you don't remember. I kissed you in this room while Quinn was trudging the hallway being Queen Bee. I cheated on her with you because I want to be with you."

"If that was the case FINN-"

"What's going on in here?"

Lucy walked in and set her things down.

Rachel looked embarrassed and tried getting Finn out of the room, "Finn was just done making a scene."

"No, I'M NOT. I want you to see how serious I am. Quinn I want you to know that I wanted to be with Rachel when we were together. I was scared. THERE."

Lucy tried not to smile at the wrong moment, "Okay... I never wanted to be with you either."

Finn's temple started throbbing and stepped towards Lucy, "What do you mean?"

"Finn, as far as I'm concerned you're a goofball. I don't know what I saw in you but a title. I'm sorry but you were never my type. By the way, It's Lucy now. Not Quinn."

Finn trudged out of the room with a hurt ego

"I'm sorry Lucy... I don't know why he came in here."

Lucy finally let out her smile and walked towards Rachel, "Soo... He cheated on me with you, again?"

"Yeah, he attacked me with his gross lips by surprise while I tried to explain to him why I didn't want to hurt you."

"Good thing I don't remember anything or else you'd probably be in big trouble."

"Probably.. I'd have a slushy in my face right about now."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy looked at Rachel with sad eyes, "I'm really sorry about how I treated you. I would take it all back if I could."

"It's alright Lucy.. I never tried to take it personally."

"Why did you want to meet Rachel?"

Rachel looked everywhere but in Lucy's eyes, "I wanted to talk.."

"About what?"

"Us."

Lucy's stomach flipped, "Oh.."

"Last year, when I was writing an original song for glee club, you helped me but it didn't feel like help at the time. You said 'How many times does it take to make the same mistake before realizing it's not going to work out'."

_"Do you want to know how the story plays out? I get Finn. You get heartbroken and then Finn and I stay here and start a family. I'll become a successful real estate agent and Finn will take over Kurt's dad's tire shop. You don't belong here Rachel and you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way."_

_"No, well. I'm not going to give up on Finn. It's not over between us."_

_"Yes it is! You're so frustrating and THAT is why you can't write a good song because you live in this little school girl fantasy of life. Rachel, if you keep looking for that happy ending you are never going to get it right."_

Lucy had a tear streaming down her face, "You don't belong here Rachel. If you keep looking for that happy ending you are never going to get it right."

Rachel looked at Lucy with amazed eyes, "You remember?"

"No, I mean Yes.. I didn't until you reminded me of it. I guess it must have been an important memory if it just sprung up like that."

"Well, I didn't know it at the time but you were helping me realize that Finn is just a stupid boy. He was something I latched onto because I didn't realize what I really wanted."

"What did you really want?"

Rachel looked into Lucy's eyes and held her hand, "I've been in love with you for as long as I could remember. I just never admitted it to myself."

"How could you want me? I did nothing but hurt you Rachel. I made your life a living hell."

"But for some reason I knew you better than that. I knew that wasn't you."

Lucy silently cried and whispered, "I wanted you to love me for so long."


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy hugged Rachel for a long time, not wanting to let go.

Rachel spoke up with her head resting on Quinn's shoulder, "What does this mean for us?"

"It means whatever we want it to mean."

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel woke up happy for the first time in a long time. It's been a week since Lucy and herself were seeing each other. They haven't kissed yet but Rachel wasn't worried about it. They were taking things slow. Rachel got ready for school and was excited to perform in Glee club. Sectionals were close and she knew that every minute of practice with everyone was critical.

The day dragged on like usual. She was excited to see Lucy and to be in Glee club but it was taking longer than usual to get the ball rolling with that. English, Algebra 2, Spanish, History, lunch, Health then it was glee until 4. Her first 4 periods were the slowest it's ever been. It was finally lunch time and Rachel was already sitting at her usual table when Lucy came and joined her. Rachel was in a conversation with Blaine and Brittany when Quinn took her place next to Rachel and held her hand under the table.

"It wouldn't be a problem"

Blaine tried lowering his voice for the sake of someone else out of the group listening, "Yeah but a few people in glee might get offended"

"Then that's fine."

Lucy spoke up once she knew she couldn't catch up with the conversation, "What are you guys talking about?"

"I was just telling Rachel how a certain teaching assistant might get a little uneasy at practice if she plans on-"

"Blaine! Don't ruin it!"

Lucy smiled and squeezed Rachel's hand playfully, "Ruin what?"

"Nothing.."

Blaine blushed and rubbed his temple, "Sorry, I shouldn't have blurted anything out like that. But Rach, If your sure about this then by all means, I shouldn't stop you."

Lucy looked proudly at Rachel, "Everyone knows that you can't stop Rachel Berry.. The thing I admire most about her is that she's never apologized for her ambition, even for the smallest of things. I don't know what you guys are planning and I have a feeling that you guys don't want me to know yet so just let me know when you need me"

Rachel's face turned bright red as she tried to hide her smile by burying her head in Lucy's neck. She cleared her throat once she knew she wasn't going to squeal once her mouth opened, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Once lunch ended they all headed towards their own classes._ Just 40 more minutes Rachel. _Health happened to be the longest class of the day for Rachel. She wasn't anywhere near paying attention to anything but the clock. The bell finally rung and Rachel bolted out of the door and practically ran into the choir room and waited for everyone else to show up. For once. Mr. Shue was one of the first to show up and asked Rachel what she was doing in front of the room.

"I'm just gonna do something really quick and then we could continue with this week's lesson."

Finn walked in and tried her best to brush past Rachel, "Hey Rachel."

"Hello Finn. How are you today?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Peachy."

Once everyone was there Mr. Shue prompted Rachel to start whatever it was that she was doing, "Rachel has a few words to say before we begin today's lesson."

"Thank you Mr. Shue. As you know, sectionals are coming up. Now, I know what you're all thinking. 'Rachel wants the solo again'. That's not true. But I do want it for someone else. I think that Lucy should take it this year."

Everyone turned and looked at Lucy and back at Rachel.

Mr. Shue spoke up before anyone else did, "That's a good idea but why do you want her to take the solo?"

"Because I think that good talent in this room goes unseen and no one has even heard her sing yet. That is also why I prepared a song for her to sing with me."

Lucy was looking at Rachel with love filling her eyes, "Are you sure? I could sit this one out again, it's not a problem."

Rachel hushed Lucy before continuing, "You are the strongest person I know. You survived the most traumatic thing someone can go through and you managed to come out a better person. We all know that you can sing. You deserve to win us sectionals more than anyone else in this room. So you can come up here and help me sing or I can sing this myself if you want."

Rachel got two stools set up in front and started singing, knowing Lucy would join in.

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Lucy got up, joined in and began singing softly but got louder over time

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

They sang the song in perfect harmony and knew when to let the other sing solo for a bit. By the time they were finished Lucy was stroking Rachel's cheek while letting a few tears fall down her own.

_Somewhere only we know._

Rachel gathered her courage, leaned into Lucy and kissed her.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and waited a bit for her heart to start beating again. Everything was in slow motion again. She kept herself steady as she remembered things from her past. Mostly of Rachel Berry.

The first time she saw the brunette, the first time she spoke to her, and recalled the last thing she thought before the accident.

She loved this girl so much and no one could tell her otherwise. Time sped up and her heart started to speed up with it.

"What the fuck was that?"

Everyone looked at Finn and saw him standing up, not sure what to do.

"Is this why you didn't want me? Because you wanted her?!"

Rachel tried to calmly explain, "Finn, I told you that I wasn't interested over and over again. I didn't know what these feelings were till-"

"This is so fucked up Rachel. How could you only think about yourself?"

"What the hell Finn! Why can't you just be a human being for 2 seconds? She's being anything but selfish and if you talk down to my girlfriend one more time I'll make you wish you were never born. Do you understand? Either help us win or just leave."

Finn shut up and sat down while everyone tried to continue with the lesson.

Rachel pulled Lucy to the corner of the choir room, "You didn't have to do that... I would've defended myself."

"But I wanted to stick up for you and let everyone know that I'm there for you when you need me. One thing that people can't let go of is fearing me."

Night came sooner than later and Lucy was sitting on Rachel's porch holding her.

"Rach?"

"Mhm?"

"Why did you decide to kiss me in front of everyone?"

Rachel sat up and looked at Lucy, "For the same reason you stuck up for me.. to let everyone know how I felt."

"Things have changed a lot since last year you know.."

"What do you remember?"

"Everything having to do with you. That's all I want to know."

Lucy tilted Rachel's face up and kissed her as gently as she could. Things were perfect for them and she wasn't going to have it any other way.


End file.
